Computerized gaming systems are usually managed by game operators that are authorized to run a certain limited number of gaming machines according to a license granted by supervising authorities. Other kinds of licenses such as rights to use digital software or data also occur in gaming systems. Traditionally, licenses are managed with manually and there is a need for better efficiency in this respect.